Over the years, the computer industry has developed a wide variety of rack systems, which may vary from one industry or application to another. Rack systems generally support a plurality of computer components, such as Web-servers, security systems, applications servers, data servers, and other desired servers and network components. Many of these computer components have a relatively large form factor, heavy weight, and large number of cable connections, which complicates the handling and mounting of the components within the desired rack structure. Many rack systems have a four-legged rack structure, which provides support at all four corners of the computer components mounted in the rack structure. However, other specialized systems may utilize a two-legged rack structure. A two-legged telecommunications rack structure is one such example. Unfortunately, the rack mounting mechanisms are often inflexible, uni-positional, and problematic for mounting and removing the desired computer components. For example, the foregoing two-legged rack structures generally support computer components by a fixed front mounting, which necessitates multiple persons and tools to mount the desired computer component to the two-legged rack structure.